campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission One
pMission Members #Kylie Kataniya ~ User:TheDragonEmpress #Brie Santry ~ User:Brocky292 #Henry Shire ~ User:ShadowGoddess Mission Locations #The Safe House - Camp Shape-Shift #Airport - San Diego, California #Airport - Bristol, England #Small Hotel - Edge of Bristol, near Mental Hospital #Mental Hospital - Bristol #Shore of England, (Magic Boat) #The Safe House (Again) Mission Luna stands on the dock of the Safe House, waiting for the mission members. Henry: ''He walks down the dock, carrying his duffel and grins at Luna. Morning Luna. ''She nods at him then returns to her clipboard, waiting for the others. Brie: ''*She begins walking down the dock with her back pack* Hey Luna. *She doesn't notice Henry* '''Kylie: '''Good morning Luna. Others. ''She has a dufflebag slung over her shouldier Luna: '''Good, your all here. Here's whats going on. One of our searchers from camp sent an emergency message that arrived a few days ago. Cymbeline and I, have choosen you three personaly to go and help him. The Message was short and clear. Found shape-shifter, monsters nearby, Need backup. You three are going to go help Wendle, a satyr, get a shape-shifter out of a mental hospital in Bristol, England and come back alive. ''She hands them each a folder. ''Here is some special info for each of you that you are to open when you get on the plane. When you have Wendle and the shape-shifter, message us here and we'll send a boat, Okay? '''Brie: '''Okay thanks Luna. '''Kylie: Alright. Thanks Luna. Henry: 'Got cha, thanks Luna. '''Luna: ''Sh'e smiles slightly. Your welcome, and good luck. ''She walks down the dock and into the safe house as the ferry boat pulls up to the dock. 'Henry: '''Well, our ride to the airport is here. ''He gets on and sits on one of the seats in the middle. '''Brie: ''*She gets on and sits beside Henry holding his hand*'' Kylie: She realizes how close Brie and Henry are. She sits at the end, already missing her brother Henry: ''He smiles at Brie before turning around slightly in his seat and grinning at Kylie as the boat leaves the dock. By the way, I'm Henry, Pegasus shape-shifter. '''Brie: '''And I'm Brie, Unicorn shape-shifter. '''Kylie: '''Oh, er... well, if we're going to be on a quest, now's the time to get know each other huh? I'm Kylie, Fox Shape-Shifter. My brother, Niall, he's the same as me... but, I'm just worried about him. But, he's going to be fine. If he gets into any trouble while I'm gone, he's going to face me. ''She laughs a bit Henry: ''He laughs. I wish I had a brother. '''Kylie:' Well, he was adpoted. Henry: ''He shrugs. Still. ''He grins for one more moment before putting his serious look* ''Do you think this mission is gonna be hard? '''Brie: '''Probably, I mean we got selected which means it will be difficult and they didn't want to send just anyone. '''Henry: '''I guess but, I'm kinda shocked that the satyr couldn't handle it '''Kylie:' I'm too young to die! Brie: 'No one is gonna die. ''The boat docks on a small pier and on shore is a privite jet waiting with an satyr and an elf in pilots uniforms. 'Henry: '''Well, our ride's here. Let's go, I wanna see what's in my folder. '''Brie: '''Same. ''*She begins walking towards the jet* '''Kylie: She trails behind Brie The Satyr stands up straighter and opens the door while the elf climbs in and disappears into the plane. Henry: ''He walks next to Kylie and nods at the satyr.'' Brie: ''*She begins to walk inside*'' Kylie: She walks inside and sits in the middle row Henry: ''He walks on and sits down, patting the seat next to him for Brie.'' The satyr walks on, closing the door behind himself and turns to them "We should be getting to Bristol, England in 9 hours so get confortible". He slips into the pilot's area, closing the door behind him. Henry: '''So....who's should open their folder first? '''Kylie: I will. She opens her folder Brie: ''*She sits down beside Henry* Wanna open our's together? '''Henry: 'He nods. On 3....1....2......3 He flips opens his folder along with her. Inside the folders are fake I.D.s, an address and info. In Kylie's folder, her fake name was put down as Sarah Dewey, she was put down as 16 and she was pretending to be a mental patient. Henry's fake name was David Parker, and he was put down at 22 (He's short for his age) and he was pretending to be a trainee docter. Brie was also put down as Payton Parker, Henry's fake newly wed wife, and was also Kylie's fake privite nurse. The address was to a hotel and it had a hotel key card too. Henry: '''Dang.........I'm a docter? '''Brie: '''I'm a nurse... a-and your wife? '''Henry: ''He looks at her file and grins, then looks at her. Awesome. ''He kisses her cheek and turns to Kylie. ''Who/What are you? '''Kylie:' I got... a mental patient... greeeat. Yeah. I think my velvet red hair and snake bites would be perrrrfect to be a mental patient. *sarcasum* Henry: '''What? You got the best job! You don't have to worry about some other docters taking you to a psycho path to fix! '''Kylie: She covers her mouth to keep from breaking out into laughter, but she was obviously grinning Oh wow, that made my day. Henry: He rolls his eyes playfully. Well, we better get confy, it's a nine hour plane ride. Kylie: 'Agreed. I'm going to listen to my iPod and read for awhile. ''She zips open one of the little compartments on her dufflebag and pulls out her iPod and puts in her earbuds. She pulls out Pride and Prejudice. She reads where her bookmarker was. You can hear a bit of Kylie's songs from her earbuds. '''Brie: ''*She snuggles into Henry trying to rest for what they have in store*.'' Henry: ''He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.'' Brie: ''*She slowly falls asleep*'' Henry: ''His eyes begin drooping and he quickly falls asleep.'' Kylie:'' 'She puts her book away and falls asleep ''OOC: Sorry late :('' 8 hours later, a voice comes over the speaker "We'll be landing in Bristol England in one hour, please begin gathering you stuff. '''Kylie: She wakes up and rubs her eyes. She turns off her iPod and puts it away. Hey lovebirds. Time to wake up. We'll be landing in an hour. Get your stuff ready. She yawns and streaches her arms. She unbuckles her seatbelt and walks to the bathroom. Henry: ''He's still asleep, a tiny bit of drool on his chin and his hair slightly messy.'' Kylie: She snaps her fingers loudly Let's go! Don't wanna be late. When we land and they left you behind, I'll be the one to blame. So, c'mon. Wake up lovebirds. Category:Missions